


Once His Hug Has You, It’s Apt to be For Keeps

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Picture Inspired Fic [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, wings128 sent me this image, familiar yes, but she added:</p><p> <i> A perplexing and temperature rising question…where is Jensen's right hand and what is it sliding warmly and teasingly against????</i></p><div class="center">
  <p> <img/></p>
</div> <p>And I thought she deserved an answer, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once His Hug Has You, It’s Apt to be For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



Once His Hug Has You, It’s Apt to be For Keeps

Jensen watched as Jared drew closer, the intent evident on his face, arms as wide as his smile and felt his own lips part, lift upward in the beginning of an answering smile when Jared crowded into his space. The only other person besides family to be able to get past Jensen’s personal boundaries the way he did, but then Jared was family.

Sure he’d learned to accept the hugs of his friends, his co-stars, more so since meeting Jared. He had even begun to do more than accept. Had begun to step into the other person’s embrace instead of just standing there, being hugged. However, there was hugging and then there was Jared, and that was a whole other experience all together, which Jensen had soon learned, and realised he liked, more than liked.

Jared’s arm curved around his back, his head coming down to rest against Jensen’s shoulder, and Jensen felt the full weight of Jared against him. Not the kind of hug where someone holds part of themselves back, the kind of hug that was all arms and nothing much else. This was a full body hug; Jared’s chest and shoulders pressed tight to Jensen’s frame, his arms not merely touching, but holding tight. Jared’s hands pressing into the muscle of Jensen’s back. Pulling him closer.

Jensen lowered his own head to Jared’s shoulder, reciprocated the touch, and the sentiment, closed his eyes and just breathed Jared in. Lost himself in the familiarity of Jared’s cologne, the recognisable sigh of pleasure, soft, contented as he sank down into Jensen’s embrace, and the familiarity that was simply, Jared, and that’s when he felt it. 

The hard press of Jared’s erection against his side. His first thought was that it was Jared’s microphone, obviously. What else? But then Jared moved, inched closer and Jensen felt the hard line of Jared’s cock twitch at the contact, could almost feel the heat of it through the layer of denim that separated them. It wasn’t intentional. Jensen was damn sure but for a split second he found himself pressing closer, adding a slight hint of friction and turning what was an innocent, affectionate embrace into something charged, sexual, and shit, what was that he was just saying about family?

He needed time, a moment to… 

To what? 

Think about it. 

Redefine their relationship.

Rethink everything they meant to each other. 

To realise that Jared wanted him.

Christ, Jared wanted him. 

Jensen froze. Realised Jared must have noticed the sudden rigidity to his shoulders and the sharp intake of breath at the realisation because he was pulling back, edging away, and just as quick it all changed. No longer affection but refusal, rejection and maybe a hint of embarrassment and possibly shame, and in front of an audience to boot. 

Jensen didn’t think. He didn’t need to because there was no need to redefine, no need for anything to change. Jared _was_ family. He was also his best friend. His confidant. The one he turned to when the shit hit the fan, and the same person he shared a beer with, laughed with when everything fell into place.

The first person he wanted to drown his sorrows with, and the one to celebrate his victories. 

The first person he wanted to see in the morning.

The last person he thought of at night. 

The person he spent eighteen gruelling hours of work with and still wanted, needed to see outside of filming and script changes. 

The person he called just an hour after leaving at the airport to say he’d arrived safe, and called again, later just to talk. To shoot the breeze and breathe goodnight down the phone to, and again, the next morning, just to hear his voice.

The person who caught a flight, in-between his own hectic schedule, drove straight to the theatre, knowing he’d have to head straight back soon after just to wish him luck, watch his first theatrical endeavour. 

He was Jared. 

He was everything. 

And everything meant exactly that, everything.

Something he’d trusted Jared with, everything, and now Jared had trusted him with this. Sure it couldn’t have happened at a worse, more awkward time, but it had happened, and he could either pretend like it had never had, laugh it off or run from it, or…

Jensen reached out, his hand curling around Jared’s hip as he pulled him back, took back the distance Jared had put between them. 

“It’s okay dude. I’m still here,” Jensen breathed. Loud enough that only Jared could hear, the words puffed out against the lobe of Jared’s ear, and felt Jared relax, settle back against his shoulder. He eased his hand in-between their bodies, out of sight of the many eyes fixed solely on them, skirted it across Jared’s hip and pressed down against the hard length of Jared’s cock. 

“I’m here.”


End file.
